Darkest before the Dawn
by nightmareking
Summary: Title may change as the story progresses. Future AU and rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I'm here with a new story. I know I have a lot of stories in the making, but I'm not abandoning them, or at least, most of them. Sorry, but I did lose interest in a small few either due to writer's block constantly rearing its ugly head or just plain lack of interest and I will most likely be deleting those unless someone wants to take over them, and if so, feel free to PM me and we'll talk.**

**That being said, this story's future AU, mild character bashing, lemons/limes in later chapters, language and a few other things I might be forgetting. Please enjoy the first chapter.**

The heroes watched as civilians stared at them in disgust as building crumbled as they burned, the laughter of villains could be heard echoing throughout the night. The four heroes turned and ran from the scene as the civilians yelled after them, cursing the night air.

The four walked into a large house before closing and locking the door behind them. The frog woman croaked as she shook her head, "Ribbit…how did things get like this?" the three others looked at her as she took a deep breath and stepped further into the house, "The League of Villains are getting more and more bold and the citizens are starting to lose faith in us heroes,"

"We know, Tsu, but if we try to convince the people of the city that we're trying out best…it only blows up in our faces," the dark-haired woman took a deep breath as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Momo is right," the bicolored man spoke in a monotone voice, "All we can do is keep helping people as best we can, Asui," the three watched as Tsuyu Asui walked down the hall and entered one of the rooms before the green-haired man took a deep breath and walked down the hall as well.

Entering the room, he saw Tsuyu sitting on the bed, a hardened look crossing her face. Taking a deep breath, the man lightly knocked on the door and Tsuyu croaked as she looked up, "Izuku? What are you doing here?"

"Well…the fight with the villains seems to have everyone on edge and…well…I wanted to see if you were okay?" Tsuyu croaked and shook her head and Izuku stepped closer to her, "Tsuyu, we've all been a little uneasy and…it's something other than the villains attacking and the public opinion on us her-"

"Samidare is turning eighteen in a few months," Tsuyu inhaled slowly as she shook her head, "He wants to come out here to see me, but I'm trying to convince my parents to tell him not to come. It's dangerous enough as it is, but if my brother comes here, my sister is going to want to visit and…with all the recent events that have been going on, I don't want to put my siblings in any type of danger…ribbit,"

Izuku sat down next to his froggy housemate and frowned, "We know you want to keep your family safe, that's why you had your parents take your siblings to the countryside shortly after we graduated from U.A." Tsuyu croaked, "Listen, how about you go visit your family for your brother's birthday? We'll handle the villains here an-"

"It's not much better where they live," Tsuyu laid back and stared up at the ceiling with a blank expression, "I don't know what to do, Izuku. If I tell them to come out for a few days, they might get caught in all this mess, and if I go out there for a few days…I don't know what to do. Ribbit," Izuku inhaled as he laid down beside her and stared up at the ceiling as well, "I want to see my family, but I don't want to put them in any type of danger,"

"If you want…you, me, Yaoyorozu and Shouto could go visit them out in the country…you can spend some time with your family an-"

"And what about the city? It's getting worse every day and if four heroes were to leave even for day it'll only make things worse," she looked at Izuku and frowned before she sat up, "Ribbit…I'm sorry, Izuku, but I'm under some stress right now," Izuku groaned as he stood up and patted the top of Tsuyu's head.

Tsuyu looked up in surprise as Izuku looked away and continued to pat her head, "I understand you're stressed out right now, we all are, that's why I suggested the four of us go see your family for your brother's birthday, but it's up to you," Tsuyu croaked and nodded before a knock at the door caught their attention.

Looking up, they saw Momo standing by the doorway, "Are you two okay?" Tsuyu croaked as she stood up and nodded, "Okay…well…dinner will be ready shortly, but if you want to take your time, feel free," the green-haired duo nodded as Momo turned and walked away.

Izuku looked at Tsuyu as he took a deep breath and slightly smiled, "Well…whatever you decide to do Tsuyu, it's up to you and no one can change your mind,"

"Thanks, Izuku," Izuku nodded before the two of them walked out of the room.

**Okay…well…this first chapter is a little on the slow side, but it should pick up within the next two chapters, so until then…please enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NeoGamer93: Thanks. I think it was loosely based, but to be honest, I don't remember myself.**

**Please enjoy the second chapter.**

The four pro heroes, in their civilian clothing, sat in the train as it sped down the tracks. Izuku looked at Tsuyu and saw she hung her head, allowing her head to cover her face, "Tsuyu?" Tsuyu croaked as she looked up and Izuku rubbed the back of his head ad looked away, "Uh…you uh…I thought we were going to visit your family for your brother's birthday and-"

"I know, but…the four of us need some time away from the city, Izuku…the citizens are starting to hate us and stress is getting to all of us…it was nice of Ochako, Bakugou, Kyoka, Kaminari, Mina and Kirishima to double their patrols for the week while we visit my family,"

Izuku inhaled slowly before the two of them heard Momo and Shouto stand and they looked up as Momo spoke, "We're going to get something to drink, we'll be back," the green-haired duo nodded and watched as the two of them walked into the aisle and walked away from the seats.

Izuku sighed before looking at Tsuyu and saw she was looking out the window, watching the scenery pass by, "So…is everything okay? Does your family know that we're-"

"They know…it's just…ribbit, I haven't seen them for almost ten years and I can't help but worry that something happened to them and they don't want to tell me," Izuku arched a brow as the frog woman croaked and shook her head, "We rarely talk, and when we do, it's in short moments. They tell me how Samidare and Satsuki are doing in school and before I could ask how everyone is actually doing, they end the call."

Izuku inhaled slowly and looked up, "Maybe they know that our line of work is stressful enough and they don't want you to worry anymore than you really should," Tsuyu groaned and hung her head, "That's just my guess, Tsuyu. They might not want you to worry about them and the activities in the city and put more stress on you…Yaoyorozu and Shouto will be worried if something happened to you…I know I'll be lost if something happened to you," Tsuyu croaked as she looked up and Izuku looked away with wide eyes.

Momo and Shouto stood back several feet and watched as the two green-haired heroes talk with one another. Looking at the dark-haired woman, Shouto sighed and shook his head, "This is wrong and you know it, Momo. They're our housemates, fellow heroes and-"

"We're not doing anything wrong, Shouto," Momo looked up at the bicolor man, "We're just giving them some privacy while they talk. We've all been a little on edge these past few months and this trip to the countryside might be what we all needed," Shouto looked at her and Momo shook her head before looking back at the two, "If something happens during this trip, then it happens, we can't judge anyone for that," she shrugged her shoulders before she walked away from Shouto, "We better go and make sure those two don't do anything that'll get us kicked off the train," Shouto sighed and shook his head before he followed Momo back to their seats.

Some time has passed as the train came to a screeching halt before the doors opened and the patrons climbed out of the train. The four heroes walked down the stairs off the platform. Reaching the street, they looked around before they were blinded by a pair of headlights followed by the sound of a car horn blaring throughout the night air and the sound fo Tsuyu's father calling towards them, "Kids! Over here!" Tsuyu sighed and shook her head before leading her friends towards the vehicle.

Tsuyu sat beside her father while Momo, Shouto and Izuku sat in the back as Tsuyu's father drove back to the house. Looking up at her father, Tsuyu croaked and Ganma looked at his oldest daughter in confusion before he looked back at the road ahead, "Where are mom, Samidare and Satsuki? I thought everyone would be here when-"

"They wanted to be here, but when you told us your friends were coming too, your mother, brother and sister said that they'll wait at the house," Tsuyu croaked and nodded before looking out the window, "How are things back in the city? Is it getting any better?"

"No," Tsuyu took a deep breath and shook her head, "Ribbit. If anything, it's getting worse and people are starting to lose faith in heroes…how are everything here?"

Ganma croaked as he shook his head, "It's been quiet. Some smalltime heroes have been trying to keep the villains under control and it's been fine. There are days when the villains seem to have the upper hand, but other than that, it's been quiet,"

The four heroes frowned as they looked down, "You kids are doing the best you can," they looked back at the large man as he drove, "We keep up with the news in the city. You four are some of the best heroes that city has to offer. You four are doing your best and that's all anyone can ever do…who knows, maybe after your little vacation, you four will be doing better," the four sighed as they slowly nodded and the drive fell silent.

Momo, Shouto and Izuku watched as Tsuyu hugged her younger siblings, a small smile forming across her lips before they saw Tsuyu's mother walk over to the three and hugged her oldest daughter before the two parents ushered everyone inside.

The four heroes sat on the front porch, looking up at the night sky as the nocturnal creatures played their nightly songs. Tsuyu croaked as she leaned up against Izuku and the three looked at her in confusion, "Uh…Tsuyu? Is everything o-"

"I'm fine, Momo," Tsuyu croaked, looking up at Momo as she shook her head, "Just happy that I got to see my family again and that we're having some time to ourselves," the others nodded as Tsuyu scooted closer to Izuku and Izuku's eyes widened as Momo and Shouto looked at the two in amusement.

**Well…shortly after posting my MonStar story, I managed to get my notes in somewhat of an order and…well…enjoy the second chapter and please let me know what you all think.**


End file.
